


We love each other, yes?

by etherealbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Body Worship, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Face-Sitting, Father-Son Relationship, Fingerfucking, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol, age gap, this is a reupload, virgin Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealbaek/pseuds/etherealbaek
Summary: Park Chanyeol loves spoiling his son, Baekhyun. He loves giving him anything the smaller wants. When he walks in on the young boy trying his best to get off, cute ass on display and small hands jerking his cock, he might have to spoil his baby in brand new ways.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 19
Kudos: 270





	We love each other, yes?

**Author's Note:**

> if you've read this before i'm sorry! it's a reupload. it's pretty much the same but i changed some awkward wording and some grammar and spelling mistakes.
> 
> \- just for more info: chanyeol is 40, baekhyun is 20.

Chanyeol won't lie, it hasn't exactly been easy being a single, widowed father. It's been hard since his wife passed away a decade ago, leaving him and his ten year old son Baekhyun all alone, no one to rely on but each other, the two of them finding happiness in one another through their loss. He knows it's why he spoils Baekhyun so much, losing his mother so young, he never wanted Baekhyun to miss out on anything. He gave the boy everything he wanted.. clothes, video games, cuddles? If Baekhyun wanted it, Baekhyun got it. Chanyeol remembers when his wife told him she was pregnant, he feared that he would be a bad father, that he would fail and not be able to make his son happy. It all changed when Baekhyun was born though. The two of them were as close to each other as possible from day one and that bond only grew stronger the older Baekhyun got. He considered his father to be his best friend, the one person in his life he knew he could trust with anything, the person that would never judge him. Baekhyun and Chanyeol didn't expect their bond to grow even more one night though, in ways neither of them could have ever expected.

♡ ♡ ♡

Chanyeol couldn't wait to finally get home, work having been more hectic than usual. Chanyeol was ready for the weekend, ready to spend some time with his sweet son and have a little relaxation. He unlocks the front door to find a quiet, empty living room. Closing and locking the door behind him, he takes off his coat and shoes and puts his keys on the small table near the door. He wondered where Baekhyun was? The small twenty year old boy was normally in front of the tv, wasting away his days of fall break on the couch, needing the well deserved time off from his hectic college schedule. Usually Chanyeol would find him there with some chips and coke in hand, still in his pjs from the night before. He makes his way to the stairs, in search of his son to see if maybe he'd want to order some pizza for dinner and watch a movie with him. He reaches the top of the stairs, stopping in his tracks when he hears a small, faint sound coming from Baekhyun's room at the end of the hall. Chanyeol thinks it sounds like Baekhyun is in pain, starting to worry a bit he rushes to the smaller's room and opens the door. Baekhyun's back is facing him, not a stitch of clothing on the boy, his bare ass on display in the low light of the room. Chanyeol just stares, realizing that Baekhyun is jacking off.. his small, slender hands fisting his cock furiously.

𝘖𝘩 𝘯𝘰 𝘯𝘰 𝘯𝘰, Chanyeol thinks to himself. This can't actually be happening, he can't be seeing his son masturbating. But worse, he's aroused at the sight, his pants are starting to feel too tight and his palms are sweating, watching his son's thighs shake from how desperate he is to get off. The prettiest whines and whimpers leaving his lips, he's so so desperate. 

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol isn't sure why he spoke, why he didn't just leave the room and close the door, forgetting everything he saw.

"D-dad? What are you doing?! Get out!" Baekhyun screams, his cheeks a deep red. He's so embarrassed, not wanting to believe his own father just saw him jacking off. Chanyeol closes the door to the boy's room and walks towards the bed and sits down near his feet, not wanting to frighten him any more.

"Baekhyun, please calm down. It's just me, yeah? It's not a big deal, everyone does it." Chanyeol thinks he's faking being calm quite well, when he actually can't get the image of his son's ass out his mind, Baekhyun's pretty hole clenching with every tug of his hand at his cock like it was just begging to be played with, to be filled.

Chanyeol can't think like this. This isn't right, this is his own son after all.

"I'm sorry I just walked in, I should have knocked but I heard noises and I was worried about you, baby."

Baekhyun blushes at the pet name, his dad has called him baby for years but the name settles deep in his gut, feeling a bit different this time. Baekhyun doesn't understand the feeling, this want that's settled in his tummy. The thought of his dad seeing him in such a lewd way suddenly not being so bad.

"It's okay daddy but you should go now, this is embarrassing" 

Chanyeol struggles to hold in the moan that almost leaves his lips at his son sitting there calling him 𝘥𝘢𝘥𝘥𝘺, the small boy having just been touching his cock mere minutes ago.

He tries to go through all the reasons in his head of why he should leave the room, none of them mattering when he thinks of his son struggling to get off, hurting even. He'd do anything for Baekhyun and when he says anything he truly means it. Chanyeol has made up his mind now. All doubt from only just a few minutes ago fading away once Baekhyun called him 𝘥𝘢𝘥𝘥𝘺.

"You don't have to be embarrassed okay baby? Like I said, it's just me and you can trust me with anything. I-I thought maybe I could even help you? If you want?" 

Baekhyun can't believe the words that just came out of his dad's mouth. He sits there, silent, mouth agape in shock.

"W-what?"

"I mean it's up to you, I just... you looked like you needed help and I want to help you son, let me help you."

"But dad, it's wrong. You're my father- you can't just help me with something like this."

"And why can't I? We love each other, yes?" The small boy immediately nods his head. There's not much that Baekhyun is completely sure of but the one thing he'd never doubt is how much he and his father love each other. "Then let me? Let me make you feel good, baby?" Chanyeol places the palm of his hand on the small boy's soft cheek, Baekhyun looking up at his dad from beneath his pink hair, pink dusting his cheeks to match. 

"O-okay daddy. I trust you, help me." Baekhyun whispers.

Chanyeol doesn't waste any time, his son's permission being all he needed to hear. He crawls atop the boy, slowly and gently pushing him back down to lay against the bed, his palm still pressed to his baby's cheek as he finally connects their lips. Baekhyun lets out quite possibly the cutest sound Chanyeol has ever had the pleasure of hearing, wondering what other sounds the boy can make from those small pink lips.

They move their lips in sync, Baekhyun's hands moving to circle around his dad's neck pulling his body closer- wanting to feel the heat from his dad's body against his bare chest.

Baekhyun never knew kissing could feel like this, all his other kisses coming no where close to what he feels right now. His dad's rough lips against his soft ones set fire in his belly, arousal growing deep in his gut. Chanyeol circles his tongue on the boy's bottom lip, the smaller opening his mouth immediately, wanting nothing more than for his dad to devour him. At the first touch of Chanyeol's tongue against his own, his back lifts off the bed, high pitched moan leaving his lips.

Chanyeol breaks their lips apart at that, the noise having set off an array of images in his brain, he wants to hear more of them, he wants to take his baby apart right here on this bed.

"God, you're so sensitive baby, so responsive. You like daddy's tongue in your mouth, hmm?"

Baekhyun can't help but blush, pink going from his cheeks to his neck and chest, but nodding at his father's question despite his embarrassment.

"Can I see you, Baekhyun? Can I move the blanket? I want to see how beautiful you are, want to see that pretty body laid out on this bed just for me, just for your dad." Chanyeol says, voice low and husky.

Baekhyun slowly pulls down the cover, scared of what his dad will think of his body. He's afraid his dad won't like it, that he will be turned off just by the sight of him.

Chanyeol does nothing but stare, eyes going across tiny, pink nipples, down to a thin waist that flares out into nice, full hips and eventually down to his son's small, hard cock. Baekhyun feels hot at his dad's stare, his cock glistening with precum on the tip, so desperate to be touched. 

"Baby, fuck. You're so beautiful, so sexy and you don't even know it do you?" Chanyeol can't believe Baekhyun's never had a serious boyfriend... a pretty face and sexy body like this and as far as he knows his son has never even been touched by another man.

"C-can you touch me now daddy? Please, please? It hurts so bad, daddy. My cock hurts so bad." Baekhyun whines, every word his father says making the small boy blush, the words coming from his own dad making him more aroused and desperate.

Chanyeol runs his hands across his baby's stomach, going further down until he's almost right where Baekhyun wants him the most. He stops moving then, knowing this isn't what Baekhyun truly needs.

"Mmmm not right now, baby. You were jerking off earlier, yes? It didn't seem to be working too well for you either.. I think it's something else you need, Baekhyun." Chanyeol runs his hand right past the boy's cock and past his balls, down to Baekhyun's tight, pink hole. He runs his thumb across the little puckered entrance, feeling it twitch against the pad of his thumb. Baekhyun let's out a small breath. "Has anyone ever touched you here before, son? Or have you even touched yourself here before? Be honest baby, don't be shy, okay?" Chanyeol continues to rub his thumb, making slow, soft circles around the skin, continuous little exhales leaving Baekhyun's lips. 

"U-uhm no. No one's ever touched me there before and I-I've always been too scared to try myself."

"That's your problem then, baby. Pretty pussy like this and it's never even been touched? Fuck, you have no idea, Baekhyun. I want to tongue fuck you until you scream, finger this pussy open until it's stretched enough for you to take my cock."

Baekhyun moans out loud, he can't deny how much he loves to hear his daddy call his hole a pussy. He wants everything Chanyeol said, he wants his dad to ruin him, make him scream. "Please daddy, just do something, anything." Baekhyun can't take it anymore, he needs his daddy to touch him.

Chanyeol can't stand to see him beg anymore. He wants to make his boy feel good, make his little cock shoot out cum and see a pretty, blissed expression on his face. Chanyeol spreads his son's legs as wide as he can and places his hands under the boy's small ass, lifting it slightly off the bed to get to his hole as best as he can. He leans down and places a harsh lick at Baekhyun's little pussy, the smaller moaning out loud from the feeling, his dad's soft, fat tongue feeling so good against his ass. Baekhyun feels filthy, he feels exposed. What if someone walked in right now and saw Park Chanyeol licking his son's ass.. the boy blushes at the thought. Chanyeol continues to eat Baekhyun's pretty, pink hole, circling the tip of his tongue around Baekhyun's hole before flattening his tongue to lick from his entrance back up to his balls, softly sucking at the sensitive skin, causing Baekhyun to scream.

"Daddy, fuck!" Baekhyun grips at his father's hair, wanting to keep his face pressed hard in between his legs.

"G-go back to my pussy, daddy please. I want your tongue in my tiny, little cunt!" Baekhyun screams, hoping if he uses filthy words his daddy will do as he says.

"Fuck!" Chanyeol swears, hearing his baby talk so dirty makes his cock strain even more against his pants, his dick starting to leak.

"Need daddy's tongue in your pussy, hhm? Want daddy to fuck that little boy cunt, don't you?" Chanyeol breathes against Baekhyun's skin, hot breath fanning over the boy's hole.

"Please." Baekhyun whimpers, eyes starting to water.

His father flips him over then, the boy landing flat on his stomach. Chanyeol lifts him by the waist, putting his baby on all fours, staring at his ass on display. His pussy is clenching, begging for his daddy to fill it, needing to be fucked with anything. "I'm gonna make you feel so good, Baekhyun, gonna eat your pussy like it deserves, baby."

Chanyeol leans forward and licks at the still wet hole, raising his right hand to spank his son's ass, feeling the skin jiggle against the sides of his face pressed into his son's pussy. Baekhyun let's out a squeal, feeling his dad's big hand against his small ass makes his cock drip precum onto the bed sheets below.

"One day I'll spend the whole night spanking you baby, would you like that? Bent over daddy's lap, begging for me to spank your hole." Chanyeol says the words against Baekhyun's ass, finally.. finally sticking his tongue inside the soft pussy, feeling Baekhyun's walls clench around his tongue, the small boy jerking his hips at the intrusion.

Chanyeol tongue fucks his son relentlessly, holding his big hips in place as he takes his baby apart on his tongue.

"Pussy tastes so good, baby. Perfect little pussy isn't it? Let daddy worship it baby, let daddy pleasure this little hole and make you cum."

Chanyeol leans back, leaving the boys hole to clench around nothing but air, making Baekhyun whine at the loss, wondering why his daddy has to keep stopping when he feels so so good.

"Want you to do something for me baby. I'm gonna lay on my back and I want you to sit on my face okay? I'm gonna stick out my tongue and I want you to ride it baby, use it to get yourself off hmm?"

"Daddy, no!! It's-it's so embarrassing!"

"Baekhyun, there's nothing embarrassing about making you feel good and there's nothing I want more than for you to sit on my tongue, okay?"

"O-okay. I guess if you're sure." Baekhyun says shyly, still hesitant. He thinks this is so much more embarrassing than his daddy seeing his hole when he was on all fours. 

Chanyeol moves to finally take off his shirt, the heat in the room becoming unbearable. Baekhyun stares at his chest, moving his eyes down to his abs and finally down to the hair leading into his dad's pants, cheeks blooming in pink at the sight of all the lean muscle on display. "You like it baby?" Chanyeol can't help but smirk, a little proud of the way his son is looking at his body.

"Y-yes. Your body is so different than mine, daddy." The small boy says as he lightly touches his palms to his dad's chest. "I- I like it.. the difference, it makes me feel small." 

Chanyeol wraps his arms around the boy's waist, moving his hands to rest on his ass, leaning to kiss the boy's neck, making him shiver. "That's because you are small, baby. Small ass, small hole and small cock, hmm?" He says moving his hands to each body part as he's talking. He spreads the precum on Baekhyun's cock down from the tip to the base, still kissing the boy's neck all along, pretty sighs leaving Baekhyun's lips.

"Now turn around and do what I asked okay? Let me taste your pussy again, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun gets off his dad's lap, slowly turning around as Chanyeol lays flat on his back on the bed. He scoots back until his ass is hovering above his dad's face, hesitating to sit down like he was asked to do.

"Come on baby, sit on daddy's tongue and move back and forth hmm?" 

Baekhyun finally sits, ass resting on his dad's face, pussy sitting right on Chanyeol's tongue. He moans out loud, right against Baekhyun's hole, the small boy grinding his hips in desperate circles, little cunt moving across Chanyeol's tongue like it was made for it. The older caresses the young boy's thighs, squeezing the fat there and causing Baekhyun to let out a long moan, loving the feeling of his dad's big hands on his body.

"F-feels so good, daddy."

Chanyeol presses his tongue inside, feeling the soft walls clench around his tongue. Baekhyun starts to bounce on his dad's face, wanting to feel it deep in his pussy, fucking himself back onto Chanyeol's tongue.

He feels so overwhelmed, body falling forward and bracing himself with his hands against his father's muscled stomach, shaking from getting closer and closer to release.

Chanyeol pulls back to take a breath, lifting the boy's ass off his face to hover in front of him giving him a nice view of the puffy, wet hole. "Love this pussy so much, Baekhyun. Fuck, I want to eat it everyday. You'll let me baby? Will you sit on daddy's face every night before bed?"

Baekhyun whines, wiggling his ass back and forth, silently begging his daddy to stick his tongue back inside. Chanyeol groans at the sight, he loves to see Baekhyun so desperate, so desperate for something to fill his tiny, greedy hole. He moves back to fuck his baby, this time adding a finger alongside his tongue. Baekhyun screams, ass sucking in his dad's finger, thrusting his body back onto the thick digit.

"Fuck! More daddy, more!" Chanyeol adds a second finger alongside the first, the amount of spit dripping out of his pussy and in between his cheeks being enough to slide it in easily. He finds the young boy's prostate instantly, relentlessly thrusting against it making Baekhyun let out moan after moan. 

"Fuck, I'm close daddy. Can I cum? I wanna cum so bad, daddy!"

"Mmm go ahead baby, show daddy how you cum, be a good little boy." Chanyeol says as he continues to fuck him. Baekhyun cums as his daddy lets out a loud, deep groan. His swollen, puffy hole clenches around his dad's tongue and fingers, making it easy for Chanyeol to imagine what this cunt would feel like surrounding his cock. Chanyeol slowly takes out his fingers, still softly licking his pussy until Baekhyun whines from sensitivity. He pushes away his dad's face and lifts his ass up, turning around to face Chanyeol with red cheeks. He can feel embarrassment settling in now that arousal isn't clouding his mind anymore.

"Hey baby what's wrong? You're okay aren't you, I wasn't too rough was I?" Chanyeol says softly as he lifts the boys chin to look him in the eyes. 

"N-no I liked it- I just- this is okay isn't it? What we've done?"

Chanyeol lifts the boy into his lap, circling his arms around his waist as Baekhyun wraps his own around his dad's neck. He puts his fingers in his hair, holding tight as if he's afraid Chanyeol might disappear. "Baekhyun, I love you and I really don't give a fuck if people think it's "wrong" to love you in this way too." Chanyeol leans down to lightly kiss Baekhyun across the chest, thinking of all the places on his pretty little body that he wants to explore. 

"I love you too, daddy! So much." Baekhyun says, a sudden realization coming to the front of his mind. "Wait daddy, I didn't help you though? You need to cum too!"

His father's cheeks flush a deep red, surprising Baekhyun. "I'm the one that should be embarrassed, I came when you did, baby."

Baekhyun's eyes shoot wide open, not really believing it.

"Really?" he whispers.

Chanyeol hides his face in his son's chest, sucking a nipple into his mouth and letting it go with a wet pop. He has a few ideas of what he'd like to do with these cute, pink nipples in the future, being pretty enough to deserve just as much worship and attention as Baekhyun's pretty, little hole. "It wasn't just dirty talk when I said I love your pussy, baby. You should feel proud you know? I haven't came in my pants since I was a teenager." he breathes against Baekhyun's skin. 

Chanyeol lets out a small laugh, the boy still sitting there, blushing at his words.

"But I can help you next time right?"

Chanyeol lifts his head and moves his hands to Baekhyun's small ass, spreading the cheeks to expose his hole to the cold air. He lightly rubs his thumb across the puffy, red entrance.

"You can sit on my cock instead of my face next time baby, yeah? Let daddy watch your hole swallow up his big cock?"

Now it's Baekhyun's turn to blush and hide, pressing his forehead to his father's neck, thoughtlessly running his fingertips across his daddy's chest.

"I'd like that, daddy. I'd like that a lot."

\- ♡

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading! i really appreciate it! ♡
> 
> \- i'll delete any comments complaining about the incest.


End file.
